


you know it will always just be me

by slowtwn



Category: Cobra Starship, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Jealous Brendon, Jealousy, M/M, Panic At The Disco (Band), Pre-Split, Touring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowtwn/pseuds/slowtwn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan Ross became good friends with William Beckett on tour  very fast, maybe because they share the pain of having a crush on someone else on the tour. Brendon doesn't seem the like the fact that they are spending that much time together as much as Ryan does though.</p><p>(Basically, Ryan has a crush on Brendon and William on Gabe so they hang out and cry or fanboy and Brendon thinks there might be something going on between them so he gets jealous of Bill.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	you know it will always just be me

**Author's Note:**

> this is my second fic ever, and it isn't betaed, so I hope it's not completely shitty, I just had this idea and kind of really liked it, but I don't feel like my writing as been decent lately. Also, I kind of only wrote this to overcome a writer's block, so it's pretty short, I'll try and make the next chapters longer.  
> If you enjoy this, please let me know!! Because otherwise I'll probably just regret uploading it.

William opened the door to Panic!'s tour bus and stepped inside, greeting everyone in the lounge. They were used to him being there by now - throughout the tour they had become quite good friends with him, and generally all of the guys of "The Academy Is...". William made his way past Jon and Spencer on the couch though and walked into the bunk area to find Ryan. "Hey", he said grinning, and pushed open the curtain on Ryan's bunk. The shorter boy inside the bunk greeted him back, smiling, and put away the book he had seemingly been reading. "You wanna go outside and hang out a bit? This place is actually pretty cool." William now asked. Ryan got out of his bunk and nodded. "Sure". As they still had a few hours before soundcheck, the boys walked around the city a bit, carefully, so they wouldn't meet to many fans to avoid the hassle. The venue was actually in a quite suburban area of the town, so they soon found a quiet spot on a hill they just sat on and talked for a while. William lit a joint after some time and they passed it back and forth, while complaining about stuff band mates or fans had done, or how they really miss their bed and a proper shower. Ryan smiled to himself. He hadn't actually known William before both of their bands went on tour together, and he was really happy they'd met. Despite the fact that this was only the sixth week of tour, Ryan felt really comfortable with William around and had the feeling he could trust him with almost anything. Maybe it was the fact that both had a crush on a guy from one of the bands that made the boys bond in no time. Ryan grinned a little. "So, how's the thing with Gabe going?", he asked, looking at William again, after they had both just spaced out in silence for a while. William chuckled a little. "I don't know, man. We spend a lot of time together. I mean, if I'm not hanging around with you, we're always together. But that doesn't mean anything, right? He could just want to be really good friends...". "Go for it, Bill." Ryan gave back, smiling at him. "I'm pretty sure he has a thing for you. And if not, what have you got to loose?" Ryan sounded bitter saying the last part. While William might have a friendship to loose, Brendon could break up the whole band over Ryan's stupid little crush. Okay, maybe it was a big crush. And what would that leave Ryan with? Suddenly, he felt himself being pulled into a hug. "Ry, it's gonna be okay. Have you seen the way Brendon looks at you? If thats not eye fucking then I don't know what is.", his friend tried to cheer him up, grinning. "What?!", Ryan returned, having to laugh a bit. "You're totally just saying that to cheer me up!". "Am not!", William held his hands up in defence. "Yes, you are!", Ryan argued, poking William in the side causing him to break into a fit of laughter. "Guys?", a voice behind them suddenly asked. As Ryan and William turned their heads, Brendon stepped a little closer to them, and Ryan sent a short prayer to God that he didn't hear them, eventhough he didn't even believe in that bullshit. "It's time for soundcheck.", Brendon said, pointedly, before turning around and leaving them behind. "Wow.", Bill stated and looked a ryan, who sighed. "Brendon's a total sunshine today." The smaller boy nodded and looked after his bandmate. "Shit."


End file.
